kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Gun Ganma
Machine Gun Ganma(マシンガン眼魔 Mashin gan me ma) is a Al Capone-based Ganma who took possession over a fedora hat and appeared in Episode 5 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Katsumi Chō. Appearance Machine Gun Ganma has a black body and is wearing a tan trench coat-like Parka. He has a white scarf around his neck, a rose on the trench coat with roots around the left shoulder, a purple and red tie, and is wearing a fedora hat with a red stripe. He also has white cloths around his body while also having a mouth that resembles a bear trap. As his name suggest, he has an 8-Tubed Machine gun in place for his right arm with the loading barrel sticking out of the arm. Biography A boy named Kanta came to the Daitenkuu Temple to tell Takeru and his friends about his school being recently closed and abandoned. When a proposal to build a new city hall in place of the school was heard, parents, especially Kanta’s Mom, protest against it. However, strange shootings have been happening to the protest groups despite no one else being there. Takeru and Onari check out the protest group with Kanta at the school. As soon as they arrive, the unusual shootings happen again. While Kanta and Onari go to check on Kanta’s Mom and the rest of the group, Takeru spots a Ganma with a machine gun for the right arm in a white car, named Machine Gun Ganma. Takeru approaches the car and asks why he’s messing with the protest group. Rather than answering, Machine Gun Ganma starts shooting at him, but Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost where his Parka Ghost shields him from the bullets. After transforming, Machine Gun Ganma keeps on firing at him, so Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Newton Form to repel the bullets back with one of his gloves. After being hit by his own bullets, Machine Gun Ganma decides to call it a day and has one of the Ganma Assaults drive him away within the white car. Kamen Rider Ghost calls for Yurusen’s help, so he brings out the Ghostriker. Back to his original form, Kamen Rider Ghost chases after Machine Gun Ganma on the road. Kamen Rider Ghost is just about to use his Gan Gun Saber in gun mode, but he gets interrupted by another Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Spectre, and Machine Gun Ganma escapes. Later, Takeru finds out that the people who shut the school down are possessed by Ganma Assaults and are using the school to make another Ganma Hole. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost again and exorcises the people. After killing the Ganma Assaults, leaving behind two, Machine Gun Ganma arrives. Kamen Rider Ghost fights him, where Akari and Onari arrive and use the Shiranui to see them. Trying to avoid Machine Gun Ganma’s bullets, Kamen Rider Ghost is about to change into his Newton Form but the two Ganma Assaults hold Akari and Onari hostage. Distracted for a second, Kamen Rider Ghost gets shot down and drops the Newton Eyecon. Before he could reach for it, Machin Gun Ganma warns him that if he makes one move, his friends will die. Machine Gun Ganma shoots Kamen Rider Ghost down again, but then Kamen Rider Spectre arrives at the scene. Machine Gun Ganma asks why he is here but ends up being shoved aside. Machine Gun Ganma shoots at Kamen Rider Spectre, making him change into his Tutankhamun Form. After summoning his Gan Gun Hand so his Cobra Keitai can form with into a Sickle, Kamen Rider Spectre destroys the last two Ganma Assaults and fights against Machine Gun Ganma. Once bringing Machine Gun Ganma down, Kamen Rider Spectre uses Omega Fang to create an energy pyramid that sucks Machine Gun Ganma. Once sucked in, Machine Gun Ganma and his Parka Ghost get disintegrated, leaving behind a fedora hat and his Eyecon, which shatters to pieces. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Machine Gun Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. Machine Gun Arm: In place for his right arm, Machine Gun Ganma has an 8-tubed Machine gun that can fire bullets rapidly. Quotes *''What do you want with me, boy?'' - Machine Gun Ganma’s first line. *''You try to mess with me on my turf and you’re gonna pay the price, kid.'' *''That’s gonna have to be enough for today...'' *''You dirty rat! You messing with mi famiglia?'' *''Hold it! Make one move and you friends are dead.'' - After Akari and Onari are held hostage. *''Don’t make me laugh. You gotta do whatever it takes if you want to win, kid.'' -After Takeru calls out Machin Gun Ganma’s dirty tactic. *''Then I’ll make it simple for you.'' *''What are you doing here? I’m getting revenge for mi famiglia!'' -When Kamen Rider Spectre appears. *''You dirty rat!'' -Machine Gun Ganma’s last line. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Weapon Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma